Un voeux pour One Piece
by TheAppleJuice
Summary: Imaginez que vous penser de toute vos force a One Piece et qu'une porte vous téléporte dans un autre monde. Ben... C'est ce qui va se passer avec ces jeune gens Rated:M pour vulgarité et lemon
1. Chapitre 1:Rencontre avec l'inconu

FanFiction One Piece  
Un voeux pour One Piece

Salut a toute et a tous alors aujourd'huis je vais poster ma première FanFic!  
Alors je vous demande d'etre indulgent de plus si vous connaissent une fanfic qui resemble  
a la mienne prévenait moi et j'adapterais ma fic pour ne plus resemblait(c'est francais ca)  
et je tien a dire qu'une de mes amie (TheOrangejuice) fais une Fic partant de la meme idée ^^  
et j'espere que si elle la lis prendra du plaisir a la lire autant que vous(enfin j'espere)...

Désolée Pour les faute d'ortographe T.T  
Les personnage principaux de ce chapitre sont des personne qui EXISTE VRAIMENT(chui dedant ^/^) et  
qui sont mes SEULS (je tien a présisé) amis ET cette FIC sont pour eux ...SNIF

Sur ce je m'attarde pas trop !

ET SOURTOUT REVIEW OWO

Chapitre 1:Rencontre avec l'inconu.

A Alexis,Anaelle,Celine et Anthony.

Emma attent ses amis devant la sortie de son college  
pour passer 1 heure dans le village.

Emma:AAAAAAAAnaelleuuuuuhhh!

Anaelle:t'es obligée de me geuler dans les oreille?

Emma:Voui.

Anaelle:Aaaaah tes désespérante...

Emma:Il sont ou les autres?

Anaelle:Ah il arrive il m'on dis de te dire d'attendre ici.

Emma:Ok il en on pour longtemps on perd du temps..

Anaelle:Ouais,surtout qu'on a pas beaucoup d'heure libre...

Emma:Mmmmh.

?:EEEEEEMMMMMMMAAAAAA!

Emma:CCCCEEELLLIIINNEEE!

Anaelle:C'est pas vraie elle recommence...

-la pauvre anaelle c'est vrai que je hurle tout le temp dans les oreilles...

Emma:Vous en avait mis du temp ...

Celine:T'énerve pas c'est le prof de math il nos a retenu...

Alexis:C'est claire ce prof fais bien chier!

Anaelle:Oooh vous avait pas fini de dire des gros mot bande de sale gosse...

Emma:Euh...

Anaelle,Celine,Alexis:Qu'es qui y a ?

Anaelle:AHAHAH t'as vue la tronche que tu -elle en me pointant du doigt.

Emma:QUOI! Tu veut du pain?Tu ve te battre?

Alexis:t'emporte pas et dis nous ce que tu voulée dire...

Emma:Eh ben...

Anaelle:DIS!

Emma:IL EST OU ANTHONY...

Celine:ton cheri...

Emma:C'est pas mon...

?:hello les gens.

Tous:Salut.

Emma:ANTHONY!

Anthony:Bon on y va ?

Alexis,Celine,Anaelle:OK!

Emma:OOOOOOKKKKKKAAAIIIITTTEEEE!

Tout le monde sauf emma:Sa y est elle est repartie...

Quelque minute ce sont ecoulée et tout les jeune gens on acheter des bonbon au bureau de tabac...

Emma: tu vois Alexis Ace n'etait pas obligée de mourir et je pense que Oda aurait pu le laisser en vie...

Alexis:Oui mais pas Barbe Blanche...

Emma:NON!Barbe Blanche méritais sa place dans One Piece comme chaque Perso!

Alexis:Pffff...C'est bon on en reste la...

Emma:Mouais...

Celine:Moi j'ai pas vue la mort d'Ace.

Anaelle:Mais toi c'est normal tu vien de commencer One Piece et c'est deja bien que tu soit a ce stade de l'animé...

Emma:Ouais mais nous on a connu One Piece quand il parté de Skypiéa et il arrété l'animé aprés avoir libérer Robin...

Alexis:Normal il avait pas fais la suite...

Emma:hein Anthony?

Anthony:Moi je connais rien au manga je regarde pas ca ...

Emma:...ANAELLE c'est quand que tu sort le chapitre 4 de ta Fic?

Anaelle:Quand internet sera revenu en plus je pourrais plus ecrire...

Emma:HHHHEEEEIIIINNNN pou...pourquoi?

Anaelle:Parceque Demain je pars en voyage a Palma De Mallorque.

Alexis:T'aurais pu venir a l'echange si t'avais fais tes papier a temps...

Emma:c'est pas grave...éh Anaelle!

Anaelle:Quoi?

Emma:tu sait quoi?

Anaelle:Non?

Emma:Je sait que c'est pas possible mais...immagine si on pouvait aller dans le monde de One Piece!

Anaelle:C'est mon reve

Alexis:c'est aussi le mien...

Celine:Mochi(moi aussi)!

-Celine est toujours drole le bouche pleine parce que a la cantoche on assayer de deviner ce que dissait...  
les delires ca tien en peut de chose...

Emma:On est tous d'accord c'est tous notre reve!

Anthony:...

Celine:etchi onch echéyer de penché tréch chor a onech piche  
(et si on essayer de penser très fort a One Piece)

Emma:OUAIS et puis comme ca une porte geante s'ouvre et on va dans le monde de One Piece sur l'ile ou est Ace!

Alexis:LooooL on peut toujours essayer...

Anaelle:QQQQUUUOOIII!

Celine:Aller ca va etre drole!

Alexis:Aller Antho tu essaye avec nous?

Anthony:C'est un peu débile tout ca mais bon d'accord...

Anaelle:Pfff...ok c'est bon j'le fait...

Anthony:Alors qu'es ce qu'on fait Emma.

Emma:C'est simple on pense et on cri de toute nos force"Longue vie a One Piece"

Alexis:Si Ilyes te voiyer il serait mort de rire...

Celine:OK! 5...

Alexis: 4...

Anthony: 3...

Anaelle: 2...

Emma: IN CHALA mon frère*(*Si dieux le veut mon frère)...1!

Tous:LONGUE VIE A ONE PIECE!

-Comme on le pensé rien ne se passa

Emma:Pourquoi ca marche pas pourtant j'y est pensée de toute mes force...

Anaelle:C'est normal,réfléchie un peu...

Celine:Pt'etre que quelqu'un y a pas pensser assez fort...

Alexis:Moi j'y est penser assez fort...

Emma:Je sait c'est...

Anaelle:C'est...

Emma: ANAELLE

Anaelle:QUOI MOI N'IMPORTE QUOI C'EST AUSSI MON REVE J'TE PRéVIEN

Anthony:...

Alexis:Anthony es ce que tu aurais quelque pensé a nous faire partager?

Anthony...

Emma:ANTHONY?

-Mon expresion étais un peu plus claire rien que de penser que Anthony aurais fais ca ...  
Je n'y pense meme pas ...  
Les larmes commencer a monté quand on s'apercevait qu'une porte etait sous nos pieds...

Anthony:C'est quoi ca?

Anaelle:On n'en sait pas plus que toi.

Emma:WWWWOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW c'est magique!

Alexis:Si tu veut...

Celine:Je pense pas que cette porte y été avant...

Anaelle:Perspicasse!

Anthony:C'était ironique?

Anaelle:Oui!

Emma:?

Alexis:Qu'es ce qu'on fait?

Celine:On se barre c'est pas net...

Emma:NON va ess...

Hello,Password.

Tous sauf Anthony:HHHHEEEEEIIIIINNN

Anthony:Il faut le mot de passe.

Annaelle:Ok,faut le mot de passe mais nous on le connait pas et puis comment ca ce fait qu'une porte parle?

Celine:Qu'es ce que j'en sait.

Emma:...

Alexis:Ok,le mot de passe c'est "000"

Error 450

Anaelle:Error 450...Euh ca devien flippant...

Celine:Le mot de passe... ACE!

...

Anaelle:Pas de reponse es ce que ca voudrait dire qu'on serait sur la bonne voie...

Emma:Le Mot de passe c'est One Piece.

Alexis:n'importe...

Correct,Open the door of the world ONE PIECE

Anaelle:EMMA!T'A TROUVE!

Emma:Narmol,Je suis la meill...

-La porte S'ouvrit d'un coup son nos pied et...  
Nous tombame on ne voyait rien on était tomber dans un trou noir et vide sauf qu'il y avait que nous...  
Et pour une fois je pouvais utiliser la meilleure partit de mon corp :Mes corde vocale.  
J'hurlais comme jamais...

Emma:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH AAAAAAAACCCE SSSAAAUUUVVVEEE MMMOOOIII!

Alexis:OOOOOUUUUUIIIIIIINNNNN!

Celine et Anaelle:MMMMMAAAAAAAMMMMAAAANNNNN!

-Anthony lui étais dans les vapes...

...Et nous Vime une lumiere blanche.

^3^ Review ^w^

Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre il m'a bien pris 2 heure on va dire que je n'aie pas l'habitude d'ecrire autant...

Le prochain Chapitre parlera surement de notre arrivée je sait pas trop ou encore et on verra par la suite...

A bientot pour un prochain Chapitre et n'oublié pas Les Review je sait que je suis lourde avec ca mais il me faut vos impression question de vie ou de mort  
Et porté vous bien!

Bye-Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Fan fiction

Un vœux pour One Piece

Voilà le chapitre 2 !

Désolé je suis en retard mon ordinateur vient de planter mais c'est pas grave je suis la !

MERCI pour vos commentaire il m'on fait très plaisir !Merci a the orange juice(Anaelle),Guest(invité),

Céline même si son commentaire en a la hauteur d'un cafard -.-

Le personnage de cette histoire sont mes seul(je tient a préciser)amis !

Avant tout il faut que vous sachiez qu'il va falloir un peu de connaissances en anglais !

LA SUITE

Chapitre 2 :La voix.

Et nous vîmes une lumière blanche.

Tout le monde tomba dans les pommes il ne rester que moi qui étais encore éveiller

Voix :Happy ?

Emma :HEEEEIIINNNGGG ?

Voix :Your friends ?

Emma :Mes Friend ?

Je ne comprenais pas grand chose parce que je n'écouter jamais les cours d'anglais qui étais beaucoup trop ennuyant a la place je dessiner sur le cahier d'Anaelle…

Emma :Qu'es ce que tu veut ?

Voix :Do you prefer ?

Je décida de mettre mes acquis en pratique.

Emma :Pr…Prefer ?

Voix :One Piece or Friend ?

Emma:One Piece...JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE CA!

Je suis très irritable sur ces sujet…

Voix :Send a decharge.

Emma :AAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

Une douleur me traversait le corps pourtant je regarder autour de moi il n'y avait rien même pas mes amis.

Emma :Qua tu fait de mes amis !

Voix :The world of One Piece.

La douleur s'arrêta juste avant de tomber dans les pommes a mon tours.

…

…

Je me réveilla ailleurs ni chez moi, ni chez mes amis.

?:AAAAAh LACHEZ MOI !

Emma :!C'est la voix d'Anaelle.

Je sortit du lit, je courais pour aller voir qu'es ce qui ce passer je tomba a terre

Emma :OUCH!

J'avais trébuchait sur un objet sans importance…

Anaelle :AU SECOURS !

Emma :ANAELLE !

Anaelle :EMMA !

Emma :T'inquiète j'arrive !

Je pris le premier objet qui me tomba sous la main avant de débarquer dans la piece.

Il y avait 3 hommes autour d'elle qui étais bizarrement fringuées…

Emma :A L'ATTAQUE !

Les hommes éclata de rire et moi qui devenait rouge cramoisi.

Le premier objet qui me tomba sous la main était un parapluie

Il y a mieux comme arme…

Anaelle :C'EST QUOI CA ?

Emma :Ben heu…

Anaelle:aide moi a me libérer au lieu de rester la planter comme un piquet!

Emma :D'accord !

Je sauta sur un homme avec mon parapluie qu'il intercepta avec un seul bras.

Emma :WTF !

Je frappa avec ma main de libre sur ses cotes.

Emma :FUCK LA CHINE !

L'homme s'envola défoncent tout sur sont passage.

Les 2 autre homme lâcha Anaelle est se jeta sur moi bien sur je ne faisait pas le poids.

Il nous ligota.

Homme :Amenons les au Capitaine.

Emma :Au capitaine ?

Homme 2 :D'accord, vas y mais moi je vais m'occuper de l'autre…

L'homme nous amena au « Capitaine ».

« Le Capitaine »étais très grand mais on ne pouvait pas voir a cause de la lumière du soleil qui nous éblouissait.

Emma :LACHE MOI !J'AI ASSISTANCE JURIDIQUE !

L'homme me donna une tape derrière le tête ce qui me calmer automatiquement.

« Le Capitaine » se leva ce qui en même temps nous fessa de l'ombre.

« Le Capitaine » n'était rien d'autre que Barbe Blanche.

Emma :…

Anaelle :…

Barbe Blanche :…

Emma :Oh mon dieux !

Anaelle :!

Emma : J'y croie pas…

Anaelle :…

Emma :C'est quoi ça ?

Barbe Blanche :Quoi donc ?

Emma :Es ce que tu rend compte ?

Anaelle :Mmh.

Barbe Blanche :?

Emma :T'es trop laid !

Anaelle :Ouais grave !

Emma :CHEZ PAS OU ES CE QUE T'A ACHETER TON COSPLAY MAIS DOMMAGE !

Le cosplay de Barbe Blanche n'avait pas l'aire d'apprécier vu la veine qui apparaissait sur ça tempe.

Emma :LA QUALITE CA SE PAYE !

Le cosplay de Barbe Blanche :Marco.

Marco :Oui père.

Emma :ENCORE UN !

Anaelle:C'est un concours ou quoi ?

Barbe Blanche :Amène ces jeune fille dans leur chambre.

Anaelle :Et si on veut pas ?

Le cosplay de Barbe Blanche :Vous resterais la.

On avait pas trop le choix soit on va dans la chambre au risque de se faire abusée par ce « Marco »

Soit on reste assise ligotée sous un soleil de plomb.

Emma :Bon…

Emma :Ou sont les chambres ?

Voili Voilà Voilu !

C'est fini j'espère que vous avez bien apprécier ce chapitre !

Sur ce Passer Un\Une Bon/Bonne

Soirée, Voyage , Nuit , Journée ,

Après-midi ,Fin du monde ,repas etc…

REVIEW ?


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Fiction

Un voeux pour One Piece.

VOILA  
Je suis desolée de mettre autant de temp a ecrire les chapitre,a la base je suis censé poster tout le dimanche mais comme j'ai la poisse TOUT LE TEMPS on m'empeche d'ecrire ou de poster...Comme les parent je viens juste de sortir d'une punition T.T

J'ai aussi remarquer que le Chapitre 1 avait ammener beaucoup de people ca fait plaisir! AH OUI J'AI DECOUVERS UN TRUC!On peut mettre en favorit ça propre histoire!Enorme non?

Je tiens a prevenir que dans ce chapitre il y aura une musique enfin un parodie musicale Bref vous verrez bien!

Dans ce chapitre je ferais un peu de PUB!

REVIEW?

Chapitre 3

Emma:Où sont Les chambres?

Marco:Par ici!Dit-il avec un petit sourir.

Marco nous détacha.

Marco nous emmena dans le bateau et marchait tranquilement dans les long couloir du bateau.

Emma:WOOOOOAAAAA c'est enorme!

Marco:N'est ce pas!

Anaelle:Il a mis combien de temps a etre construit?

Marco:Je ne sait pas quand je suis arriver dans l'equipage j'etais l'un des premiers et quand je suis arriver le bateau étais deja construit.

Anaelle:Comment es ce que tu fais pour te retrouver?

Marco:Je ne sait pas trop en faite peut etre une question d'habitude!

Anaelle:Surement!

Clang!

Marco:!

Anaelle:EMMA!Qu'es ce que tu fous bordel!

Emma:Je...Heu...J'avais vu ce vase et j'ai voulu voir ce qu'il y avait dedant...

Anaelle:C'est pas vrai...

Marco:Elle est toujour comme ca?

Anaelle:Oui toujours...Dit-elle désesperé.

Nous continuames a parler un bon bout de temps  
quand Marco s'arreta net et moi derriere lui qui ma cogna a son dos.

Emma:Aie!Qu'es ce que tu branle.

Anaelle:On est arrive?

Marco:Pas vraiment.

Emma:Ben alors qu'es ce que tu fous?

Marco:J'ai penser que vous voudriez voir des amis.

Emma:J'ai pas d'amis.

Anaelle:C'est gentils

je commencer a chanter une Parodie vu sur YouTube la veille

~J'ai pas d'amis~By Choum

-Mesdames et messieurs, voici l'histoire...  
-D'une petite fille à qui il manque des boulons  
-Elle est molle, elle est niaise,  
-elle a pas tronche en plus elle comprend rien à la vie...  
-Dans son village, y'a plein de gens qui la traitent de mongole  
-alors elle montre son cul ...  
-Du coup les passants lui larguent des pierres...  
-Dans sa gueule...  
-Elle cherche juste un peu de monde à qui parler,  
-mais elle a pas d'amis...

Anaelle:EMMA ARRETE DE CHANTER CETTE MERDE!

Marco:AHAHAH!

Anaelle:EMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!Dit-elle iritée.

Marco:Bon!

Marco ouvrit la porte.

?:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAA AAAAA!

Quelque chose me sauta dessus ce qui me fis perdre l'equilibre,me faisant tombée a terre ma tete heurtant violament le sol,ce qui me ramena a la dur realité de la vie...

Emma:C...Celine!

Anaelle:Anthony,Alexis!Vous allez bien!

Alexis:Ben oui!

Anthony:ca pourait aller!

Emma:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH MA TETE!

Tous(Sauf Marco):T'es longue a la detente.

Emma:Ouais.

Alexis:Ta deja plus mal!

Anthony:C'est bizare.

Anaelle:Ques ce qui est bizare Emma ou le bruit de ca tete contre le sol?

Anthony:Je suis perplexe...

Celine:Les deux!

Alexis:C'est sur...

Marco ne disait rien et observer notre petite "querelle".

Marco:Bon vous devez vous reposer,alors Anthony et Alexis ici ce sera votre chambre,Emma,Anaelle et Celine suivez moi je vais vous montrer la votre.

Emma:C'est ou?

Marco:Vous dormirer avec les infirmières.

Emma:Av...Avec les infirmières?

Marco:Oui!Qu es ce qu'il y a?

Mon expresion étais un peu plus claire je n'ai mais alors la jamais apprécier les infirmières il y a rien de pire que ca surtout celle de Barbe Blanche a cause de NOOOMMMBBBRREEEUUUSSSEE fic lu sur Barbe celle que je deteste par dessus tout c'est Marie une garce de premiere...Pauvre Thatch[NDA:La je fais référence a"entre deux monde"]

Marco:Emma?

Emma:Ah!Heu...Oui,que ce qu'il y a?

Marco:Cela te gene de dormir avec les infirmières?

Emma:Heu...Ou...

Au moment de ma reponse Anaelle me tira par le bras m'empechant de terminer ma phrase.

Anaelle:Je sait que tu n'a jamais aimé les infirmiére mais la fais un effort parceque si tu ne veut pas dormir avec elle on sera separer a nouveau et cela n'est pas négligable...  
De plus...

Emma:!

Anaelle:Ne cris pas mais je pense que l'on est dans le Monde de One Piece!

Emma:T'es serieuse!Alors ca veut dire que on a insultée Barbe Blanche!

Anaelle:Attend,Attend ce n'est pas sur mais fais genre que l'on sait rien!Si ca se trouve c'est juste une mauvaise blague!

Emma:Ok t'inquiète je gère!

Anaelle:Justement...

Emma:D'acord Marco!

Marco:Très bien!

Marco marcha toujours aussi tranquilement bavardant avec Anaelle,il avait l'air de sentendre et d'avair plein de point en commun quant a moi et a Celine on chantais la parodie.

-Beugueuloude, chrapeti papeta, zépadami papeta  
-chrapeti papeta, zépadami papeta  
-chrapeti papeta, zépadami papeta  
-chrapeti papeta...  
-Beugueuloude, chrapeti papeta, zépadami papeta  
-chrapeti papeta, zépadami papeta  
-chrapeti papeta, zépadami papeta  
-chrapeti papeta...

- Regardez Monsieur ! Un champ d'asperge !  
-Vous croyez que je peux m'y rouler dedans ?  
- Mais non voyons Beugueuloude ! T'es trop conne pour ce genre de choses !  
- Mais ze comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde dit que ze suis trop conne !  
- Parce que t'as pas d'amis !  
- Ah bon...

-Je cours dans un pré avec un sceau d'eau  
-Quand soudain j'aperçois un couple de chevaux !  
-C'est rigolo d'les voir s'monter dessus  
-Je leur balance le sceau dans le cul  
-A la maison j'aime pas faire la vaisselle  
-Je pisse dans les assiettes et zouh ! à la poubelle !  
-Quand maman s'aperçoit qu'j'ai déconné  
-Elle m'enferme 1 jour, dans les cabinets

-Beugueuloude, chrapeti papeta, zépadami papeta  
-chrapeti papeta, zépadami papeta  
-chrapeti papeta, zépadami papeta  
-chrapeti papeta...  
-Beugueuloude, chrapeti papeta, zépadami papeta  
-chrapeti papeta, zépadami papeta  
-chrapeti papeta, zépadami papeta  
-chrapeti papeta...

- Madame madame !  
- Oui Beugueuloude, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- Z'ai envie de péter madame, écoutez [prout] !  
- Ooh ! Vilaine petite polissone !  
- Hihihihi ! ze suis contente

-A l'école moi j'avais plein de copines  
-qui m'répétait que j'avais une face de pine  
-que j'étais lourde et que j'étais pas belle  
-Je les ai viandées avec des poutrelles  
-Les gendarmes sont venus me chercher  
-Dans un asile de fous ils m'ont barricadée  
-Trois mois plus tard je m'suis fait éjecter  
-Parce que soi-disant, je sentais mauvais

-Beugueuloude, chrapeti papeta,  
-zépadami papeta chrapeti papeta, zépadami papeta  
-chrapeti papeta, zépadami papeta  
-chrapeti papeta...  
-Beugueuloude, chrapeti papeta, zépadami papeta  
-chrapeti papeta, zépadami papeta  
-chrapeti papeta, zépadami papeta  
-chrapeti papeta...

Nous arrivame a notre destination juste après d'avoir terminer notre petit délire.

Marco:Voila!J'espere que ca vous plaira!

Nous pénétrame dans la pièce en question,elle etais très belle et bien décorer et très bien ranger en tous cas mieux que celle de la chambre des garcons!  
La tapiserie étais de couleur crème assez claire avec des bordure blanche,est pour bien séparé la couleur crème des bordures une fine et jolie bande orizontale fasaient tous le tours de la pièce de couleur Or,les fenetres étais acompagné de rideaux bleu turquoise.  
Le sol lui étais en bois assez claire et en son centre un mignon tapis violet rond.  
Les meubles étais bien placé il n'emcombré pas la chambre,les lits avait chacun des couverture de couleur différente avec des motif qui varié eux aussi,il y avait une magnifique armoire blanche et argenté très imposante avec a coter d'elle une couffeuse grise limite banche avec des petites bougies Rose a ses extrémiter.  
A coter d'un des lits se trouvait une porte qui resortait bien a la tapisetie.  
Derière la porte se trouvé la salle de bain qui elle aussi méritais notre avais des mur gris avec un sol blanc a la gauche de la pièce se trouvait la baignoire assez grande on pouvait facilement y entré a y avait un petit hublot bien caché par un ridaux mauve en face de la porte se trouvait un petit évier très disign et a notre droite une armoire en suspention acroché au mur et en dessous se trouvait les toilettes.

Marco avait fait le tour des deux pièce nous expliquant comment mettre l'eau chaude ou encore ou se trouvait les produits et bien d'aure chose qui préter a la confusion...

Marco:Bon je vous laisse tranquille quelqu'un viendra vous chercher pour l'heure du repas.

Emma:REPAS!

Celine:MIAM!

Marco:...

Anaelle:Arretez de penser qu'a bouffer!

Marco:Les filles...

Les trois jeunes femmes:Oui?

Marco:Refléchisez bien a ce que vous allez dire...Dit-il avec un ton très serieux.

Emma:De quoi?

Marco:En Faite... a l'heure du diner vous aller devoir expliquer a tout le monde ce que vous faite ici.

Celine:Et?

Marco:Donc si vous repondez mal on vous jetera par dessus bord...

Anaelle:QUOI!

Emma:COMME UN QUIZ!

Marco:Et ce serai dommage de perdre des fille aussi inteligente que vous étes!

Anaelle:Ouais,inteligente on repasera...

Marco:Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire!

Marco reparta rapidement laissant derriere lui un gros blanc très intriguant nous trois avons pris un air serieux si on ne les convains pas de nous jeter ce sera la mort assuré.

Au bout d'un demi-heure anaelle de leva.

Anaelle:Bon ca sert a rien de se torturer l'esprit,Moi je vais prendre un douche!

Celine:JE PEUT VENIR AVEC TOI!

Anaelle:NON!

Celine:Poukoi?

Anaelle:Parceque!

Celine:OOOUUUIIINNNNN!

Anaelle me regarda un instant avant de dire:

Anaele:J'y croie pas...CELINE!

Celine:Vouiiiiiii?

Anaelle:V...Vien avac moi te doucher!Dit-elle sans me quitter du regard.

Celine:C'est VVVVRRRRAAAAAAIIII!

Anaelle:Depèche-toi avant que je change d'avis!

Celine pris ses affaire de son sac et courra vers la salle de bain.

Anaelle:Emma j'espere que ca t'aidera...

Emma:Merci.

Seul moi et Anaelle peuvent comprendre mais pour faire vite etre seul parfois ca fais du bien.

Anaelle pris ses affaire et parta en quatrième vitesse dans la salle de bain me laissant seule avec mes pensé.

Depuis la chambre on entendais Anaelle et Celine rigolé elle avais l'air de bien s'amuser.

Je soupirer.

?:Ca va?

Emma:Qui est tu?

?:Moi?Je m'appelle Ace!Me sourie t-il.

Je rougisait a ce sourir naif.

Puis d'un coup le bateau se mit a tengué nous renversant dans une position plus que troublante.  
J'étais allongée a terre les cuisse ecarté et Ace entre le pire c'est que le seul bout de tissu qui me protégé étais ma culotte et mon protège slip .

Ace:Ca va?

Emma:Ca pourait aller mieux...Disai-je embarrassé.

le bateau tengua de plus belle modifiant notre position qui n'avait rien a envier a l'ancienne...  
Plus ca aller plus nos position changer plus une bosse se formait dans le pantalon d'Ace.

Ace se releva puis se stabilisa et me tenda ca main que je m'empressa d'attraper et au meme moment ou je me releva le bateau tenga me faisant tombée en arrière ma tete heurta le coin d'un des lits,me faisant saignée abondament m'arrachant quelque cris de douleur ainsi que quelque larme.  
Je m'affala respirant faiblement sur le sol.

Ace:Ca va?

Emma:Je...Aie...

Ace:Attend laisse moi voir!

Emma:Non...

Ace me posa a terre loin des meubles mangeurs d'hommes!et s'assit derrière moi pour observer ma blessure.

Ace:Aie...

Emma:Qu'es ce qu'il y a?

Ace:C'est pas beau a voir.

En effet la blessure étais bien avancée,il y avait beaucoup de sang sur ma tete mais l'ouverture était distincte,la chair sortait laissant une magnifique vue sur ma boite craniène qui elle était légèrement fisuré.

Ace sortit de ca poche un chiffon pour stopé la patite émoragie.  
Me faisant pleurer plus fortement.  
Le brun me serra dans ses bras gardant toujours ca main sur ma tete.

Emma:NON!ACE ARRETE!Supliai-je.

Anaelle et Celine ayant entendu mes cris et pleurs sorti de la pièce.

Ace:Bonjour!

Anaelle:Emma qu'es ce qui t'arri...PERVERS! cria-t-elle en montrant Ace du doigt.

Celine:OLALA EMMA TROMPE ANHONY!

Emma:NON!C'est pas ce que vou...  
d'un coup ma vision se troublé ne me laissant pas le temps de terminer ma phrase.

Peu de temps après Anaelle et Celine s'approchèrent puis je tomba dans les pommes.

FINI!

Ce chapitre sera surement meme de loin mon plus long chapitre!  
J'ai pris 2 jour a l'ecrire!  
Ouf...  
Enfin c'est le dur travail d'auteur qu'es ce q'on y peut?  
Il faut toujour plus pour ses lecteurs chery~~~!(La fille que prend pas trop la grosse tete)!

Un grand merci a Anaelle qi a courigé mon texte!  
michi a toi joe bill!


End file.
